


Poem - Sweet Serenity

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Insomnia, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom





	Poem - Sweet Serenity

When I cannot sleep,  
You slink into my bed,  
A silent smile,  
I am your peace,  
You are mine,  
And I feel your calming touch  
Gracefully sliding across my skin,  
You whisper sweet words to me,  
Your voice like a lullaby,  
I could slip,  
Fall into slumber,  
But will you be there  
When the sun wakes me?  
You will.  
You always are.  
Always tangled next to me in the sheets,  
Even if you have strayed from my arms,  
Simply feeling you near,  
I know that I am safe.  
Guarded.  
So I will close my eyes,  
And you will fill my thoughts,  
Slowly.  
Completely.  
I crave these dreams,  
Like a fever induced hallucination,  
But deliciously lucid,  
And I constantly crave for more,  
I desire to let you cloud my thoughts,  
My nightmares to be chased away,  
My king, sinking into my conscience  
To claim me in ways no other could.  
Restless, I cry for you  
And you always come to me,  
No matter how far.  
My knight.  
My sandman.  
My Lord.  
My thoughts hazily swimming with you,  
Your scent,  
Your sight,  
Your touch,  
I can feel your lips behind my ear,  
Your arm lazily draped across me,  
I wouldn't mind drowning in you,  
May I breach surface  
In the morning,  
Only to wake up to your eyes,  
Heavy and delighted.


End file.
